AWESOME HIGH SCHOOL ADVENTURE
by 999screaming-ghosts
Summary: Kyle Uzumaki was just an everyday teen when his life turned upside down for him and his girlfiend Tracer! Awesome High School is a critically aclaimed tiltel that is sure to blow your socks off! Stay tuned for weekly updates on the adventures of Kyle uzumaki throgh HIGH SCHOOL!.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one! introductions!

A cool sweat convertible raced throgh the suburban streets and culdisacks! It was very very fast and red and was faster than all the gay minivans driving on the road were. The driver if the car was who it was when he spoke, the coolest kid in the whole of awesome high school.

"Out of the way nerds!" he screamed at the minivans, steering and stepping on pedals so sikillfully applying his knowledge and wisdom from years of playing Forza which is basically the same as driving so he could do it. the driver was none other than your friendly neighborhood bad ass, Kyle uzumaki, the younger brother of Naruto and a junior student at Awesome high school and the captin of the school ninjatsu team (Naruto was the captain but he graduated, Kyle is the strong).

"sjhcccccccchhhhcccccrreeeeeeeeeee!" yelled the car named boruto. Kyle stepped out of it and he was in front of the school now. "Boruto you are the coolest car!" Kyle shouted inside his head because he didn't want to be shouting to his car outside of school and look the biggest idiot asshole of ever. School was pretty gay and filled with a lot of losers but there were also some cool people too which is why it's called Awesome high school ( Kyle is the coolest, believe it! xD). Kyle was the coolest teenager in school and thus the country. The else cool teens were also, students, Kyle's friends.

Kyle walked up to the school door and was now in the hallway. "Kyle my friend what is happening today at high school!" said a voice. "Danny phantom! not too bad! maybe I'll consummate my relationship with tracer today lol!" said Kyle to Danny Phantom who was the voice. Danny was part ghost which was cool because he could see a whole buffey platter of boobs whenever he wants to. He is Kyle's best friend and neighbor who is strong fast and cool like Kyle but Kyle is a bit better and way better at women's than Danny.

"haha! as if a gay dick like you could do sex on a girl!" said a fagass teen wearing a sports jacket. "Good one Dash!" said a darker person wearing a coat and a skull mask. Reaper and Dash laughed. Dash is a big bully and plays the dumbest sport, football. Reaper was kind of a jerk but also a bad ass and hung out with Kyle and Danny and others teens sometimes, he was a bad dude thogh and did things like beer and mariwona with dash. Dash is a fuck.

Kyle want to beat all of the poop out of dash but Danny held him back and they went to their first classes. they all went to different classes because their schedules were different. the classes had different teachers. Kyle whent to his class, history class. Kyle did not care about dead people but Mr 76 was cool and so old it was like he was there for everything so he was the best teacher for history. Kyle had to sit next to Waluigi(mega fag ass teen nerd) and Shadow (a dark man who usually did drugs and) and not his friend in class, Ezio Auditore. Ezio is a ninja like Kyle and his second best friend. he always wore cool white hoodies and capes. Ezio was the boy friend of Kyle's girl friend's best friend, the asain.

Mr 76 walked in and class was being done now. Kyle just pretended to pay attention and sometimes copied notes off waluigi, even taking his nerd notebook and just stole pages. instead Kyle looked at the butts of Piper the school newspaper girl and Rem the maid girl. It was ok because everyone looks at butts even when they're not knowing, like when you pretend to look away from the sexy parts of movies when your mom tells you to but you actually look still with your sides of the eyes and see them (boobs). Also Kyle would let Tracer look at butts too. Soon class was over. Autism kid Waluigi was crying but Kyle didn't care.

Kyle went to his second class now which was science class. The teacher was science man. Kyle only liked this class because tracer was in it. she was the captin of the track team and has a very good butt. "hey tracer how are you doing sweet baby!?" Kyle asked like a boy friend. " not good love, I'm very upset."she said "damn, she will not want to do some sex today" Kyle thot. "ok what's wrong baby cream?" Kyle asked like a good b f. "my parents may want to take me to the worst bording school ever in Ingland!". Kyle Uzumaki was so suprised and sad, he wanted to cry but he wasnt a fag bitch.

an: than you for reading please tell me how you like this AWESOME HIGH SCHOOL! XD

NEXT TIME IN AWESOME HUGH SCHOOL: WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT LUNCH!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 2

Awesome High SChool CHapter 2! The Rest of the Day1

Kyle Uzumaki sort of just stared there for the rest of science class, still in shook about what the girl friend, had just told to him, Tracer. His next class was Gym class which was where he went to after leaving science. Gym class was where Naruto did best. He had this class with both Ezio and Danny and his third good freind, John Snow who was super good at seeing and even touching boobies, but he whasnt the smartest man ever and was in fact kind of dumb. What John had was a beard. "Why do you look so sad? said Danny" Danny said, with a voice of many questions, like a man who is on jepardy but not the people answering the questions but the answer man asking them. "w w w well, i dont know if i should talk about it..." Said Kyle sadly. "HE HAS A TINY PENIS!" shouted Ezio in a joking way, they all knew that Kyle had the biggest penis of them all and could even sort of see it in the locker room that they were in. Kyle did not care that his friend was joking and he wanted to punch him in his bitch throte. "Shut up hood fag! My sexy as fuck Girl Friend might be leaving for, INGLAND!" shouted Kyle with angery feelings. The three boys said "damn that sucks dude, you should do the sex to make sure you love her right, oh man i feel very bad for you!" all together.

Tracer was Kyle's girl friend. She was so sexy but Ingland was to far away to go do sex on. In fact, Kyle would never get to put sex in her body. Kyle and the three got dressed and did gym class with a bunch of nerds. They did all the activitys awesomely like jumping and kicking and throwing and punching and by the time class was over, only them 4 stood and all the others were exhausted or dying from their moves. After gym the went into the locker room again and got dressed and dryed off their sweaty bodies with towels. Kyle stayed behind a bit and sort of tugged at his penis a little after everyone was gone, like when you see a dollar on the ground and just have to grab it. After doing he did get dressed and moved on to lunch which was his next period of hte day at school.

In the Lunch room you get to saw the groups of teenagers of school. One table had the biggest fag nerds, another had all the kids with autism. One had people who did football and wore gay pink clothes and pretty much just bullied people. One school had all the black teens who speant time listening to loud music and having spikes. one had the darker collored people who nobody trusted, asians were sort of next to them but they were cool because Kyle was also from Japan like Naruto but his eyes werent made by idiots and he could still see normaly. Then there was the big table of cool teens and bad ass teens. Kyle walked to that table obviously and on the way stole an apple from a nerd ass fag like a bad ass would do. "Whats up guys!" Kyle said as happily as he could manage to the table who were Danny, Reaper (smoking a mariwona cigarete), Ezio (doing kissing on his girl friend Dva), Chet (this is you chet i told you you could be in it), John, Genji(kyle's second in comand of the ninjetsu team) and Kyle. "not much my good bro!" said Danny all happy. Reaper didn't answer this as he was too busy smoking, this is how bad of a person he is, surrendering his friends to drug abuse. Ezio was kissing Dva and obviously trying to touch her firm sex charged boobs. this was incredibly sexy to everyone and Chet was staring at them with his penis obviously being erectioned. John was moving around the girl tables and using his beard to get to see so many of the teens boobies, like a magical key from a video game that can open any luck but with boobs and hairyer. " I am getting ready for the ninjetsu competition against Nerd high school, I'm sure we'll will reach our moment of glory against them Kyle!" said Genji with action.

Kyle had completely forgotten about the competition because he was thinking about tracer. Shit. fuck. "Yeah we will kick their dick!" said Kyle. Kyle almost cried thinking about Ingland. The rest of lunch and school happens and Kyle drove boruto home. He opened the door and entered into the foyey inside of the house. He was inside the house now, his. "Kyle my son?" said Mom Uzumaki to Kyle in the foyey. "Yes mom, I am home now from school, please make a dinner!" said Kyle to Mom. Kyle ate the dinner which was a pasta. After eating he went up the stairs to his own room where he then did masterbate with his penis and decide to look at the porns on his room in flat screen. It made him not think about Tracer, his girl friend, which was good because she may be leaving soon, forever. Just after then Kyle went on too his computer and did computer things. He opened up his mesenging service and sent a message to Tracer. The Message said "hey baby sugar, would you like to consumate the relationship between us before you leave for Ingland by having sex?"

Tracer didn't respond so Kyle stared to play overwatch and reached the high ranks because he was like Mikeall Jordan bringing the slam dunks to all the nerd gays and winning all the games. Kyle only played the bad ass characters and was always the leader of his team, a big circus of losers, to the victory celebration. Kyle then recieved a message on his instant meseanger on his computer in his room, Kyle read the mesenge when he got it to himself inside of his head in his brain. "hey u, Kyle, its me ur freind Ezio Auditore, just here to tell u that i will do a sex with my girl friend, Dva, and would like ur advise because u have done the sex with Tracer correct." Kyle had not yet done his sex but he did watch some porns and done kissing which basically makes Kyle the sex man like he could be a pro sex haver. Kyle did not want to look like an idiot asshole to his good friend so he looked up some stuff on the internet how to be good at sex and then he read and learned the information and knowledge and was able to later on a date apply the knowledge to Tracer and now tell Ezio so he could do thusly the same to DVa. He relayed "You need to do a sex dance, show your feet and kiss on the neck to be good at sex!" answered Kyle to Dva. "wow u r really a sex man like u could be a pro sex haver, thank u i will use on Dva to make good sex on her" Ezio said back on the internet. Kyle hoped that Ezio would tell him about doing sex so that he could know what to do without saying "I have not done sex" even tho he could just read about it on the website like he just did like a librarian looking throgh all the books in the library except the library was full of sex so Kyle was basically the Jesus of sexing by now.

Just then, Kyle did notice the news on his computer telling him of the local danger. "A DARK MAN AND SPORTS MAN AND DARK MAN HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY POLICE FOR DOING CRIMES AND VIOLENCE IN THE CITYSCAPE!" said the news and along with the side was a picture of the criminal idiots. The pictures were who when Kyle saw them, REAPER, DASH and SHADOW THE HEDGEHOT!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT THE NEW STORY CHAPTER OF AWESOME HIGH SCHOOL! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE DARK MEN AND DASH! And more imporantly, Kyle the hero.

an: did you like it?!


	3. Chapter E

chaper 3! a new perspective (reapers)!

an: chet showed me a web site that makes better swears so i hope you like it

Reaper was in the crime part of town with Dash, his sort of friend. They had both been smoking drugs and doing beer and were sure to cause trouble. Reaper had a shot gun tucked away in his coat ready to deal with anyone dumb enough to mess with them. reaper thot in a languaje that only some dark people could understand. in normal languaje he said "Hey Dash, want to do crimes? I always do crimes when I've done a beer or two hihihi!" he said to Dash and Shadow who was also there but was a bit of a cockstink teen(do you like it) and did crimes with them, he carried a machine gun. "Haha yeah let's do crime!" they both said together. Dash liked to pretend that Shadow wasn't there cus he hated him just like when some dumb nerd kid wanted to always hang out and your mom keeps making you bring him along even thou you don't want him here.

The 3 next went to a house and knocked over the mail box and stabed the tires on the nice car in the parking lot. then they got on the motorcycle that belong to Shadow, who was there. They went to Waluigis shit house by Walmart and lit the lawn on fire so he would burn his feet when he tried to leave. "I'm so bad" Dash said. Soon they wandered back into the crime part of town and they saw some darker people who looked dangerous. "You want trouble with us!?" yelled Shadow at the 5 blacks. They looked angry at Shadow for shouting so he took out his gun and pointed it at them, reaper followed soot and took out his shot gun. They looked scared and the guns were used, all of them. They were now dead and Dash began looting them for their carryed goods and found money.

"haha, you know what making a crime makes me want?" said Dash "Food!"

So the three teens went off to look for a Subway or Applebee's which is where all cool teens went to eat. They walked into the parking lot of an Subway they find and then...

THE POLICE showed up ready to arrest them! "you sure are under arrest criminal teens!" says the police car. the teens followed the law and decided to surrender. The police man came up to the teens and put them on hand cuffs and put them in the trunk of the police car. He then got in the seat for driving in the car, his car. "You teens have committed a crime, time to go to jail said the man". "Shit, we are going to be killed." said Shadow. Reaper and Dash had a plan thou. it was too leave Shadow, the pipesmell dickLord, in the jail while they snook out using money and guns.

They were taken to the jail where there were many people who were criminals. The jail was grey. They did open a door in the sealing and put the teens in the door hole and they fell into the hole which went into a room filled with criminals kind of like a big hive filled with angry bees that were set on fire and ready to chase down a child to eat. Reaper sort of pushed his cost back in the behind place and revealed his guns to the hoard of dark criminals, ready to do fight. "that teen needs to be killed, he isn't a good enuof criminal!" said the criminals. Shadow and Dash were there too, Dash was lauffing and bullying a teenager idiot, Shadow was crying because he wanted to be doing drugs and not be killed for not being a good enough cum. "well" said reaper with a powerful and dark voice, like a bad ass "we have done killed some black people in the street, you better not mess with us or we will use our guns of rage to do kill you". There did a mermer from the crowd and they no longer wanted to fuck up all the shit of the teens.

"ok" said Dash, smiling "we will use money to leave jail and return to high school!" Dash used his cell phone too send messages and e mails to his family and they used the banks and financiers and wires to send money to the jail, where they were in bondage, and they could do leave. Dad was feeling like a nice teenager football man and even let Shadow out and they did. They went to their homes and families and beds and had learned a brand new lesson of the Earth, guns will solve your crime problems unless you're a sperm rider(do you like it).

an: enjoy! please do read more!

!! Next time! More adventurous with Kyle!!!?


	4. Chapter 4

an: sorry,i have been busy with school and i don't want my mom to be mad

Awesome Hugh School! Chapter 4! Uncel Rock! And Sex Preparing!1

Kyle was asleep after watching some porns and trying to get responding from his super sexy girl friend, Tracer. After sleep he woke up and was in his room still. Kyle has blonde hair. He left his room and went down to go eat a breakfest that Mom made him, it was count choculat and some milk. When he was done a shocking thing happened that made Kyle's face look like one of the bowling balls with the three holes except two of the holes for the eyes were bigger because Kyle was suprised and shoked and unprepared like a dumb pipe squat teenage idiot finding out there was a test today that he did not study for and probably failed like an asshole. What it was was uncel Rick showing up from his tiny home in the state of morons. "Hello Naruto." said uncel Rock to Kyle. "Oh hey incel Rock, how is it going?" said Kyle responding. "Not to much, I'm gay." said Rick. Uncel Roco was, thusly, gay and did not want to kiss and do sex onto girls like a normal man person, but in stead did so with other men. Rock was mom's brother.

Last few days Kyle's mom did talk to Kyle and made him know this about uncel rock and that it was ok to be a gay and that Rock was not a fagass poop lick man whom is like Shadow or Dash. Kyle's mom wanted him to write this down so to stop saying gay in his awesome stories that he did write after school and so he would not say"gay" in front of uncel Rock. incel rock did say "goodby" to Kyle as he went to the garadge to take his sweat car, boruto, to school.

Kyle sped throgh the streets like a fast driver like the drivers on the tv that sometimes was on except Kyle drive everywhere not just circles. Kyle showed up to school and did do school and was now in the lunch room with his good old friends, John, Ezio, Genji, Danny, Chet and Kyle. " Hey guys, check this out!" said Ezio, holding up a small bag "it's a sex condum, i can use it to have the sex with dva, my girl friend, tonight which is what i will do thanks to Kyle." everyone was so impressed with both Kyle and Ezio. Sex was an important part of being a boy friend and girl friend teenager or even a gay teenager. Chet was very excited as well as he was now the boy firend of the sexy girl also from japan but not with idiot asshole eyes that can not see everything in front of them, kind of like the big binoculars that you need to put coins in to see anything and not at all zoomed in named Hatsune miku whio he met on the internet. Chet cheered like a boy teen. "Have you guys heard the news, Dash, Shadow and Reaper have all been to jail now, but they escaped from the criminal hole using money." Genji said so wisely. Genji was right, it was all over the news that the three criminal teens had been in the jail. "Im glad that mariwana smoking shitman teenager got his just deserts!" said Danny in the way that a ghost would. Kyle began to think about the soon ninjetsu compettition that he and Genji and Ezio and a few other ninjas in the Awesome High School would have against the rival school, Nerd High School. Kyle had been practicing his skills and could run up walls and make it look like there were hundreds of him and do fast punches that you cant even see and Kyle even though about sending his brother, Naruto, a text message asking him for help against his opponents who were skilled at being ninjas even if they were from a lame ass cocking cockthistle school. he and the others in the table talked about it and made so many strategys and formulas and theeries and plans that they could probably beat the poops out of everybody. Kyle's brain was just exploding with ideas all about being bad ass ninja, like a genius. There was a sort of silence after wards and Kyle took a bite out of his lunch, a sandwich from sSubway.

John also needed to say something so he could be more important. "Have you all seen piper the news girl's butt? It's so sexy and I want to add her boobies to my collection I've seen." John had seen so many boobs it was like he has a museum in his brain beneath his head. Danny and Kyle and Genji wanted to help (Genji wanted to kiss and touch the boobs of the teen girl Cortana who had purple hair and was basically naked and was very good friends with Kyle's older brother Naruto). They went with John who had a beard. They walked over to Piper's table which was full of all the cool girls who were not football girls like dash. They were Tracer (who Kyle says "hello sweety muffin" to before helping), Dva, Cortana, Piper, Daneris and of course Widowmaker. John did smirk in his way and did charm, he was filling his voice with energy charged by sex and man's. Then he says so smoothly like a man in a tuxedo made of sexy smooth butter. "Hey Piper, i was wondering if maybe you want to do go on a date later today or tomorrow or some day soon." John was so smooth and sexy and awesome Kyle was sure she would indeed say yes. Thusly the boys all said at the same time to save time and it was together like friends so it was very ok and natural like the movies "Please say yes News Girl Piper, John is like your sexy x boy friend Blue who died and is very sexy and has a beard!" Blue was Pipers x boy friend who didn't actualy die but moved to the old country and everybody says they died kind of like when you get sick for a week and you just dont talk to everybody and its so sad and people think you die but you didn't sow when you get back everybody has tears in their eyes and hugs you.

Piper was so socked that a sexy beard man like John snow was asking her to date so she said so nervous like a boy going to a lion to feed it meats for dinner. "oh uh uh uh uh uh sure she said". "Awe yes so sweet and cool!" said Kyle, Genjo and Danny for going in for back up even thogh John did not need it. There was a pudle of sweat on the floor. John turned to the boys. "after i get advise from Ezio and Kyle i an going to touch her boobies and see them and put my giant penis inside her inside girl area that i can't remember the name of" said John, laughing. Kyle probably had the bigger penis. people started leaving because lunch was ending fast so Kyle went to Tracer. "hey hot baby, did you get my message :-)" Kyle said with a grin like a happy gorilla. "would you like to do a sex soon, maybe tonight?!". "Uh, i don't think so, my parents really want me to be prepared for Ingland maybe and focus on school and stuff." Kyle looked like he could cry right there if he was a cocksmell pipelick fagass teen and not a bad ass ninja.

NEXT TIME WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? A FIRST DATE? DOING SEX? KYLE DEALING WITH PROBLEMS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON AWESOME HIGH SCHOOL!

an: do you like it.


End file.
